De campamentos
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Shaoran es obligado a ir de campamentos con su prima, donde conoce a Sakura y Eriol. Los 2 son raros y misteriosos... sobretodo ella. ¿Qué ocultará? Y por si fuera poco, será su compañera en la prueba de supervivencia, pero se pierden en el bosque. ¿Qué les pasará?


DE CAMPAMENTOS

- ¡Mira Shaoran! ¡Hemos llegado! ^__^- una chica de 17 años, de pelo negro recogido en unas coletas extrañas y de ojos rojizos, alborotaba dentro del coche.

- ¿Es ahí dónde vamos a estar?- un joven sentado a su lado, de su misma edad, pelo rebelde y marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos y con postura MUY seria observaba el sitio desde la ventana.

- ¿No es precioso? *.* ¡Fíjate, hay piscinas! ¡Y campos de tenis! ¡Y también…!

- ¡Ya cálmate Meiling! 

- ¬_¬ No pareces muy entusiasmado…

- Es que no quería venir- cruzó los brazos.

- U.U Eres un soso. ¿Acaso prefieres pasarte el día consultando libros de magia para el concilio? 

- ¡NO! Eso no… ·_·U pero tampoco me gusta ir de campamentos… -_-

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Haremos nuevos amigos! ^^ Será divertido.

- -___-

- Mira el prospecto… aquí dice que harán una salida de 1 semana en el bosque en parejas… ¡¡Tú y yo juntos!! ^O^ ¡Y solos en el bosque! *_*

- =_____= Qué cruz…

El auto aparcó en la entrada de los campamentos y el conductor llevó el equipaje de Meiling seguido por Shaoran con el suyo hasta llegar a unos albergues. Sus habitaciones eran compartidas: había la de los chicos que era en una casa y las de las chicas que era la casa de delante. Las camas eran de dos, una encima de otra. Shaoran entró con mirada muy seria, provocando que los chicos que había se quedaran algo "mudos", excepto uno.

- ¡Eh! ¿Eres nuevo verdad? Bienvenido, me llamo Yamasaki- un joven con los ojos cerrados y pelo levantado le tendió la mano.

- Gracias. Yo soy Shaoran Li.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar todo el verano, Li?- le preguntó un joven con gafas, de pelo negro azulado y ojos azules desde su cama de arriba, mirándolo.

- Sí.

- Pues espero que te guste el sitio- dijo bajando- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa- se dieron la mano.

- Mucho gusto- entonces notó algo y lo miró con recelo.

- ·_·U "¿Qué le pasa?"

- Oye Li- le dijo Yamazaki- tienes sitio en la cama de encima de la mía, si quieres.

- Gracias. ^^

- ¿Sabías que el misterio de las camas dobles se remonta 2 siglos atrás?

- ¿.? ¿A sí?

- Sí. ^__^ Antiguamente los refugios de los montañeros eran muy pequeños. Y como siempre estaban cazando, no tenían suficientes camas, hasta que se les ocurrió la idea de poner una encima de otra.

- ·.·UUU

- Pero esas camas no las tenían como nosotros- dijo Eriol- sino que las colgaban del techo.

- ¿De… Del techo? º-ºUUU

- Sí, y los pobres cazadores las pasaban muy mal para subir y bajar, ya que sólo tenían una escalera para todas…

- Y la tenían que ir turnando. A veces los que estaban abajo no querían mover la escalera…

- …y dejaban a los demás "colgados".

- De aquí proviene la frase "no me dejes colgado".

- O.OUU  Va… vaya…

- ¡¡Dejad de decir mentiras vosotros dos!!- una voz femenina se escuchó, era de una chica que estaba en la ventana.

- ¿E… era mentira? OoOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- ¡¡Chiharu!!- exclamó Yamasaki- ¿Qué haces aquí? ^^U

- Es que sabía que estaríais engañando al nuevo.

- ^^UUUU- Eriol y Yamazaki. 

- ¿Cómo sabías que ha venido uno nuevo?- preguntó Yamasaki. 

- --___-- Porque lo dijo el monitor ayer durante la fogata.

- ¿A sí?- dijeron a la vez.

- ¬.¬ Si no hubieseis estado contando mentiras a la pobre Sakura… le hubierais oído- miró al recién llegado- Hola Li, me llamo Chiharu. ^-^

- Mucho gusto.

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- dijo Yamasaki- ¿Acaso eres bruja?

- No soy ninguna bruja… \_/* lo sé porque hemos conocido a su prima y nos ha hablado de él.

- ¿Así que has venido con tu prima?- Eriol le miró.

- --__-- Sí.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- dijo Yamasaki.

- Por que es una pesada. ¬¬

- Chicos, nos vemos después de comer en la piscina ¿vale?- dijo Chiharu.

- De acuerdo- asintieron.

En el comedor:

- ¿De verdad? ¿De China?- Eriol y Yamasaki miraban sorprendidos a Shaoran, sentados en una mesa.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo es que habéis venido a Japón?- preguntó Eriol.

- No lo sé. Antes pasábamos el verano en casa de unos familiares de Meiling, pero este año se iban y a mi madre la informaron de este sitio.

- Vaya… pues ya es casualidad de que se informara de un sitio que está en Japón.

- Según ella, nos servirá para mejorar nuestro japonés.

- ¡¡SHAORAN!!- Meiling apareció de golpe y le saltó encima.

- =_= ¡Ay no! "Con lo bien que estaba".

- ¿Son tus nuevos amigos?- miró a los chicos- ¿No me los presentas?

- Ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa y Yamasaki. Chicos, ella es mi prima Meiling.

- Mucho gusto.

- El placer es nuestro- dijeron a la vez con una mirada pícara.

- ¿_?- los primos.

- ¿Lo sabías que en la antigüedad los primos eran considerados enemigos?- empezó Yamasaki.

- Sí, y se hacían combates que duraban días enteros hasta que uno ganaba- dijo Eriol.

- Y después de matar a su primo, el ganador se casaba con la hermana de ese, o sea, su prima.

- ·_·UU- Shaoran.

- U_U- Meling- Vaya trola… _

- ¿Ya empezamos con las mentiras?- Chiharu apareció con su bandeja de la comida en las manos.

- ¿E… era mentira?- dijeron a la vez Shaoran y otra persona algo más lejos.

- Vamos Sakura, no me digas que te lo habías vuelto a creer todo.

- Bu… bueno… es que… parecían tan convincentes… ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shaoran se giró y vio a una chica de su misma edad (como la mayoría de jóvenes que estaban en el campamento ^^U), esbelta de silueta hermosa, pelo muy clarito, casi rubio y largo hasta la cintura, y unos ojos verde esmeralda muy bonitos. A su lado, medio riendo, venían tres chicas más que se sentaron en la misma mesa que ellos.

- Mira Shaoran, ellas son Tomoyo Daidouji- señaló a la que se sentó al lado de Eriol- Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagizawa- se sentaron delante de los chicos- y ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

- Mucho gusto. n_n ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- al lado de Shaoran.

- Sí- pero entonces se sorprendió y la miró con desconfianza- O_O! ¬.¬

- ·_·UUU "¿Y ahora por qué me mira así?" Gra… gracias. ^^UUUU

- ¬_¬- miró a Eriol y a Sakura- "Estos dos no son normales… noto que tienen algo… raro".

- ·_·???- Eriol y Sakura se miraron.

Comieron sin problema alguno, hablando y riendo. Luego se fueron a sus albergues, se pusieron los bañadores y se fueron a la piscina. Se bañaron un rato y Shaoran se fue al sol mientras los demás se quedaban en el agua. Al cabo de poco Sakura salió del agua para tumbarse al lado de Shaoran.

- Hola. ^^

- Hola. ¬¬

- ·_· ¿Oye por qué eres tan mezquino conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

- Nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué te pones así?

- Por nada- dijo esquivando la mirada de la chica que lo miraba con un interrogante en la cabeza.

- ¡Eh Sakura, Li!- Tomoyo les llamaba- ¿Queréis jugar un partido de Volley acuático?

- ¡Claro! ^^ ¿Vienes Li?

- No tengo ganas.

- O.o?- Sakura le miraba curiosa, no entendía porqué era tan serio el chico. 

- ¡Eh, vamos!- Tomoyo llegó a ellos junto a Meiling- ¿Os apuntáis o no?

- ¡Venga Shaoran, necesito una pareja!- dijo Meiling.

- ¿Jugamos en pareja?- dijo Sakura.

- ^^ Volveremos a ganarles- dijo Tomoyo- ¡Eres la mejor Sakura!

- ^^UUUU Esto… je, je, je…

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Shaoran y yo somos los mejores y os ganaremos!- dijo Meiling burlona.

- Vale, estoy segura de que Sakura y yo os ganaremos, así que quien pierda tendrá que entrar en la zona prohibida.

- ¡¡¿E… en la zona prohibida?!!- Sakura se asustó- ¡Eso sí que no!- palideció.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Meiling- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Y qué es eso de la zona prohibida?- como respuesta ella se puso aún más pálida- ¬¬ Cobarde…

- Es un sitio en la entrada del bosque. Eriol y Naoko explicaron una historia de miedo sobre esa zona. Dijeron que había un fantasma…

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!!- Sakura ^^U- ¡¡No quiero ir ni en broma!! ¡¡Me dan mucho miedo los fantasmas!! ¡_¡

- ^^UU Pero Sakura si allí no hay nada…-dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Eso no lo puedo saber! ;_; ¡Cambiemos la apuesta!

- Como quieras. ^^

- Si ganamos…- Shaoran miró a Sakura- tendrás que responderme una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- Cualquiera que te pregunte- la miró amenazante.

- De acuerdo. Si perdéis, seré yo quién os pregunte- los dos se miraron amenazantes.

- "Quiero saber qué tiene de especial"- pensó Shaoran- "Qué es lo que noto en ella… y en Eriol".

Decididos y sin dejar esa mirada de amenaza, empezaron a jugar. Uno a uno fueron perdiendo las otras parejas, y al final sólo quedaban ellos cuatro. Siguieron jugando y rápidamente sólo Sakura y Shaoran tocaban el balón, mientras que los demás les miraban con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

- Va… vaya… Si que se lo han tomado a pecho…- Meiling les iba mirando- ·_·U

- Son como dos gotas de agua… ·.·U- Tomoyo.

- ¡Vaya jugada la vuestra!- dijo Tomoyo- ¡Era alucinante!- miraba a Sakura y a Shaoran, los dos secándose el pelo con toallas.

- Lástima que al final el balón se haya deshinchado- dijo Meiling- ¡Sino, Shaoran hubiera ganado sin problemas!

- ^^UUU- las dos chicas.

- --__-- Ay…- Shaoran suspiró.

- Yo me lo he pasado muy bien- Sakura sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo quedamos en las apuestas?- dijo Meiling- Ninguno de los dos ha ganado.

- ¿Qué queríais preguntar?- Tomoyo les miró.

- -__- Nada, déjalo- dijeron a la vez y se miraron.

- n_n- Sakura.

- ¬¬- Shaoran.

- ·.·U

- Bueno yo me voy a cambiar- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Vienes Meiling?

- Sí, claro.

- Oye Li- dijo Sakura una vez se quedaron solos- Ha sido un partido muy bueno. ¿Volveremos a repetirlo?- le tendió la mano y él la miró.

- Cuando quieras- se dieron la mano.

- n_n ¿Oye y qué querías preguntarme?

- Mejor olvídalo.

- Está bien, yo tampoco te preguntaré nada, pues.

- Vale.

- Hecho- se quedaron en silencio- esto… yo me voy a cambiar. ^^U ¡Nos vemos!

- Adiós.

- Bien, escuchadme todos- un monitor muy forzudo tenía reunidos a todos los chicos y chicas- Algunos de vosotros habéis venido anteriormente y conocéis la prueba, pero muchos de vosotros es la primera vez que venís o que participáis. Bien, prestad mucha atención- carraspeó- En parejas, os adentraréis en el bosque con el equipo especificado en los papeles que os enviamos. Antes de iros os repartiremos a cada pareja un mapa diferente con su ruta marcada. El objetivo es que durante la semana que dura el trayecto aprendáis a sobrevivir en el bosque, trabajar en grupo y tener compañerismo. En un principio no debéis encontraros con ninguna pareja. La pareja que llegue primero al final del trayecto recibirá un fabuloso regalo.

- Disculpe…- Yamasaki levantó la mano- ¿Y qué regalo es este año?

- A ver… este año es una bicicleta último modelo para cada uno y una tienda de 2 plazas- hubieron unos cuanto murmullos- Veamos… los que queráis participar levantad los brazos e id diciéndome los nombres…- empezaron a decir nombres.

- ¡Nosotros, nosotros! ¡Meiling y Shaoran Li!- Meiling levantaba la mano.

- Kinomoto Sakura y Daidouji Tomoyo- dijo Tomoyo cuando el monitor la señaló.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Volvéis a participar chicas?- el monitor las miró.

- Sí, claro- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- ^-^

- Pues a ver si este año hay alguien que os pueda ganar.

- ¿Habíais participado antes?- Meiling las miró.

- Sí, llevamos desde los 14 años viniendo aquí… y siempre hemos ganado- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿En serio? O_O

- Sí, Sakura sabe orientarse muy bien y gracias a ella siempre ganamos. ^--^

- Bueno… no es para tanto… je, je, je… ***^^***

- Pues este año os ganaremos nosotros- dijo Meiling.

- De eso nada- dijo Tomoyo orgullosa.

- ¿Qué te apestas?

Sakura y Shaoran las miraron con unas gotas enormes… realmente se pasaban el día apostando.

- Bien, bien, bien- el monitor observaba los grupos a punto de partir- ¿Tenéis todos los mapas? Procurad no perderlos o si no os perderéis, ¿entendido? Y si os perdéis llamad con los móviles y no os mováis del sitio, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, bien, bien… hum, aquí hay algo que no me gusta…- miró a Shaoran y Meiling- Tendríais que haberos puesto con alguien que sepa algo sobre la montaña… Vuestras familias ya nos lo advirtieron. A ver con quien os pongo…

- ¡¡Pero… no puede separarnos!!- dijo Meiling- ¡¡Shaoran y yo formamos la mejor de las parejas!!

- No quiero arriesgarme a que os perdáis, ¡¡¿de acuerdo?!!- enmudecieron de miedo- ¡Ya sé! Kinomoto y Daidouji son las mejores en esto… Meiling, tú irás con Tomoyo… y tú Shaoran con Sakura.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Pero por qué?!!- exclamó el chico.

- Nos hemos dado cuenta de que no os lleváis muy bien. Con esta prueba aprenderéis a llevaros bien para poder sobrevivir.

- -________-

al cabo de un rato las parejas ya estaban listas para partir.

- Bueno Li, espero que nos lo pasemos bien- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- ¬¬ Seguro.

- ·_·U "Ya empezamos…"

- "¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar con ella precisamente? Hay algo en ella que no me gusta nada…" ¬.¬*

- ^^UUUUUU Je, je, je…- rió nerviosa- "¡Glups!" 

- Muy bien- el monitor- Ahora marchaos y… ¡¡Buena suerte!!

- Oye Li- Sakura y su compañero ya andaban por el bosque.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ·_· He pensado que… bueno espero que… nos hagamos amigos- él la miró- Bueno he pensado que… podríamos empezar llamándonos por los nombres… ¿Puedo llamarte Shaoran?

- ¿Eh? Pues… yo…- la miró a los ojos- De acuerdo- no pudo negarse con la carita que le ponía.

- ¡Estupendo! ^^ Entonces llámame Sakura, ¿Sí?

- Vale.

- ^^ Ji, ji, ji… 

Siguieron andando un bueno rato más mientras Sakura iba tarareando y mirando por los alrededores.

- Oye, Shaoran…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dentro de poco oscurecerá. Debemos buscar un sitio para montar las tiendas mientras haya luz.

- Hum…- miró por los alrededores- Creo que allí hay un descampado- empezó a andar seguido de su "amiga"- Sí que lo es.

- Es un sitio muy bonito. ^^ ¿Nos quedamos aquí?

- De acuerdo.

Empezaron a montar sus tiendas y por la noche, bajo la luz de sus dos luces (^^U), cenaron tranquila y animadamente, sin que Shaoran la mirara mal, pues hablaban de cosas divertidas. Tanto uno como el otro se lo pasó muy bien.

Al día siguiente siguieron el camino con la ayuda del mapa, pararon en un riachuelo para coger agua y lavar los platos, encontraron un lugar suficientemente limpio para montar las tiendas… El tercer, cuarto y quinto día siguieron igual, pero esa noche pasó algo imprevisto.

- Buenas noches, Shaoran- Sakura le miraba desde su tienda, cerca de la de él, a punto de cerrarla para dormir.

- Buenas noches- el se metió dentro (de la suya, claro ^^U), pero al cabo de unos momentos sacó la cabeza al igual que estaba antes Sakura y la encontró aún mirando hacia el cielo- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura, te ocurre algo?

- ¿Eh?- bajó la mirada y le miró- Nada n_n sólo estaba contemplando la luna… hoy hay luna llena…- volvió a mirarla y Shaoran notó cierta inquietud en esos ojos que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, los cuales no podía dejar de mirar- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé que debe ser… pero esta noche… no sé, me hace estar insegura.

- No te preocupes- él la sonrió (O_O)- No va a pasar nada- ella la miró con carita triste y asustada- No tienes que temer nada. Además…- se puso algo nervioso- yo… yo estoy aquí… y no dejaré que te pase nada.

- ^-^ Gracias, eres muy amable- le sonrió.

- *o.o* Bu… buenas noches…

- Buenas noches- ahora sí, se metió en la tienda, aunque le costó dormirse.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y los jóvenes ya dormían plácidamente, cuando 3 pares de ojos rojos aparecieron cerca de las tiendas. Los ojos, a los que se sumaron 2 pares más, se acercaban a la tienda que tenían más próxima, la de Sakura. Ella se despertó asustada a causa de un sueño en que había visto su tienda ceder bajo algo o alguien que la aplastaba, y como oía desgarrarse la tienda en los lados. Se despertó, además de asustada, sudando frío y respirando fuertemente. Sólo había sido un sueño. Más tranquila, iba a incorporarse, cuando miró hacia los lados y vio unas sombras que se acercaban. El terror la invadió y se quedó quieta, con todos los sentidos en tensión. Vio como esas sombras estaban prácticamente rozando la tienda y oyó como la olisqueaban. ¡Eran lobos! Empezó a temblar del miedo que tenía y sudó. ¡¡Sudar!! ¡¡Los lobos olían su sudor!! De pronto dos de esas enormes figuras saltaron encima de la tienda, que cedió bajo su peso, al igual que en el sueño. Sakura empezó a gritar y se protegió con los brazos e intentaba sacarse de encima al animal, que al mismo tiempo intentaba hacer pedazos a la tela que antes era la tienda para poder pegar bocado a esa presa que tenía debajo. Sakura notó como la tienda se desgarraba y una uñas entraban para rozarla. Gritó más fuertemente.

Shaoran se despertó alarmado. ¿Había oído gritar? De pronto oyó gruñidos y arañazos, y oyó a Sakura gritar con toda su alma. Asustado, salió de la tienda para ver algo que le heló la sangre: cinco lobos, dos de ellos encima de la tienda, estaban destrozando la tienda a zarpazos y mordiscos. Otros dos lobos habían cogido parte de la tienda y se peleaban por la tela. Sakura gritó aún más fuertemente y vio como uno de ellos sacaba de la tienda el brazo de Sakura entre sus fauces.

- ¡¡Sakura!!

El chico salió de la tienda corriendo e hizo aparecer una espada al mismo tiempo que sacaba una extraña carta anaranjada y la ponía delante de la espada.

- ¡Dios del viento, ven en mi ayuda!

Una ráfaga de viento se llevó a los dos lobos que estaban aplastando a la pobre chica hasta desaparecer entre el bosque. Los otros dos lobos dejaron el trozo de tela y se abalanzaron a por el chico, que inmediatamente sacó otra carta.

- ¡Xi, manifiéstate!- un rayo cayó delante de los lobos que huyeron corriendo.

Ahora sólo quedaba uno, el que seguía agarrando el brazo de Sakura, que se había desmayado. El lobo la soltó y miró desafiante a Shaoran, como esperando a que él atacara. Finalmente, el lobo atacó y Shaoran, al esquivarlo, perdió el mapa ya que cuando se le cayó al suelo el lobo se ocupó de hacerlo pedazos. Shaoran utilizó la carta del trueno, pero este lobo no se asustó ante el rayo que cayó delante de él, pero dejó de mordisquear el mapa para mirarle con rabia.

Se quedaron mirando y el chico cogió la carta del viento para hacer "desaparecer" al lobo, cuando notó que se acercaban más animales. A su alrededor aparecieron muchos más lobos, toda una manada. Se acercaban, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, amenazantes, con los ojos inyectados de furia. Shaoran invocó rayos, pero no se asustaban. Invocó un fuego que le rodeó, pero los lobos lo saltaron. Parecía que nada funcionaba. Los lobos estaban muy cerca de él y se disponían a atacarle. Todos a la vez saltaron y el chico se cubrió la cara, indefenso, pero no notó que lo mordieran. Levantó la vista y vio un escudo rosado que le cubría.

- ¿De dónde ha salido esto? O_o??? 

- ¡Viento, conviértete en una cadena e inmovilízalos!

- ¿Sakura?

Miró hacia la chica y vio que estaba de pie, con una vara rosada que tenía una estrella en la punta con unas alitas. Tenía el báculo levantado y encima de éste, una carta rosa, del cual salió una forma femenina que "encadenó" a la mayoría de los lobos y se los llevó de allí.

- ¡Agua!

Una forma como de sirena apareció y con la fuerza de un río desbocado se llevó consigo a unos 7 lobos.

- ¡Tierra!

De pronto un terremoto hizo que algunos lobos huyeran y otros cayeran por la grieta que se había ocasionado.

- ¡Fuego!

La figura de un extraño ser de fuego con alas empezó a rodear los pocos lobos que quedaban que se fueron medio quemados. Una vez hubieron desaparecido, Shaoran se quedó parado y miró a Sakura, que se apretaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo y con un gesto de dolor en su cara.

- ¡¿Sakura estás bien?!

- Shaoran…- ella le sonrió pero conservó el gesto de dolor.

- Tranquila, espera un segundo- entró en su tienda y salió con una botellita y algo de algodón- es agua oxigenada. Ven, te curaré.

Sakura se acercó poco a poco y se sentó. Shaoran, a su lado, empezó a limpiarle la herida pese a la cara de dolor que ponía Sakura y de vez en cuando gemía un poco. Cuando la herida estuvo limpia, Shaoran se cogió su camisa y desgarró un buen trozo.

- ¿Qué haces? O.o 

- No te muevas…- con el trozo de tela le fue vendando el brazo.

- Ayyy… _

- Ya está- pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada él le preguntó- ¿Qué son esas cartas y ese báculo?- miró al báculo que la chica aún sostenía con su brazo bueno.

- Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo de la espada que has dejado en tu tienda- se miraron fijamente y ella le sonrió- ¿Eres hechicero verdad?

- Sí, mi familia es un clan de hechiceros muy poderoso de China.

- Mi familia no es de ningún clan, aunque yo tengo magia- él la miró algo sorprendido.

Sakura le contó la historia de las cartas Clow que había cazado y convertido en cartas Sakura, siempre acompañada de Kero, su guardián, y de Eriol, que era la reencarnación del mismo Clow. Eriol la había ayudado mucho y por eso le sorprendió tanto que fuera él quien le hiciera el juicio final. Shaoran se quedó muy sorprendido. Él había oído hablar de las cartas Clow y de que alguien se encargaba ya de ellas, pero no se hubiera imaginado nunca que fuera una chica, y mucho menos Sakura.

- Ahora entiendo lo que notaba en Eriol y en ti…- ella se le quedó mirando- por eso era tan mezquino porque notaba algo en ti… perdona que me hay comportado así.

- No pasa nada- le dedicó una gran sonrisa- es normal que te extrañara notar magia en unas personas como Eriol y yo, que "somos" personas normales.

- ¿Alguien más sabe de vuestra magia?

- No, sólo Tomoyo y mi hermano- miró la luna llena- Y Yukito, la forma falsa de Yue- bostezó- perdona, me ha entrado sueño- miró lo que antes había sido su tienda- ·_·U Vaya desastre que han hecho…

Sakura se levantó y se fue a ver lo que quedaba de su tienda, seguida por la atenta mirada de Shaoran. Con la mano buena levantó lo que quedaba, cada vez más segura de que no podría arreglar nada: los palos que estructuraban la tienda estaban rotos, así que ni aunque pudiera arreglar la tela no podría montar nada. Sakura, rendida, se arrodilló como una niña asustada. Shaoran se levantó y se puso a su lado.

- Vamos Sakura, tranquila- le puso una mano en el hombro de consuelo.

- Snif… Snif… ¿Cómo… cómo seguiré el viaje? 

Shaoran vio que estaba a punto de llorar, y no sabía qué hacer. Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su tienda.

- Vamos Sakura, mira- ella le miró con ojos llorosos- mi tienda es de dos plazas y podrás entrar si dejamos las mochilas fuera.

- ¿E… en serio?- él asintió y ella se levantó, fregándose las lagrimas- Gracias Shaoran… de verdad gracias…

Shaoran, sin decir nada, se fue a su tienda y entró. A los dos minutos sacó su mochila y le dijo a Sakura que ya podía entrar. Ella entró después de coger su saco que, por suerte, sólo tenía unos arañazos, y miró la tienda. Esa no era como la de ella, la suya era vieja y de segunda mano, su hermano la había utilizado antes que ella. En cambio esa era de las buenas de verdad, de las caras. Los dos se tumbaron en sus sacos de dormir, había sitio de sobra para los dos.

- Esto… Shaoran- dijo Sakura medio dormida.

- Dime- giró un poco la cabeza atrás para intenta verla sin darse la vuelta, ya que estaban de espaldas.

- Muchas gracias por todo…- dijo casi susurrando- me has salvado la vida…

- No iba a dejarte allá… ¿qué querías que hiciera?

- Aún así… gracias…- se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran llevaba todo el equipaje, ya que no había dejado que Sakura cogiese nada con el brazo herido. Ella insistió en que la dejara llevar algo ya que se sentiría inútil y al final terminó por llevar el saco que hacía la tienda de campaña. Estaban a punto de partir con todo el equipaje cuando Sakura quiso coger el mapa.

- ¿Ha… has dicho el mapa? O.o

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡¡Ay no!! ¡Lo hizo trizas el lobo! U.U

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! T_T En… entonces… estamos… ¿estamos perdidos?

- Tranquila Sakura, aún no lo estamos, sólo debemos seguir el mismo camino que el que llevábamos hasta llegar al campamento.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál era? ·_·

Shaoran cayó entonces en la cuenta de lo dicho. A su alrededor había muchos caminos y todos eran iguales. Cogieron un camino que les pareció que era el correcto, y si no lo era, siempre podían volver atrás. Al mediodía ya se habían dado cuenta de que no era el sitio correcto ya que se toparon con un árbol caído. Dieron media vuelta y siguieron andando sin darse cuenta de que habían cogido ya otro camino equivocado.

- Oye… Shaoran- Sakura miraba a su alrededor- ¿Seguro que es por aquí? Esto está muy oscuro…

- La verdad es que no lo sé… y te doy toda la razón- dijo mirando al cielo, que estaba cubierto por las espesas matas de los árboles y casi no dejaban entrar la luz- Esto está de lo más sombrío- en ese momento oyeron aullar lobos y Sakura se aferró a él- **O_O**

- ¡¡Ayy tengo miedo!! o- se aferró más fuerte a su brazo.

- ****O_O**** Tra… tranquila… no creo que nos vuelvan a atacar.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro- pero ella miró a su alrededor sin dejarlo ir- Emm… mejor busquemos como salir de este sitio tan oscuro.

- Creo que ya sé como hacerlo.

Sakura sacó una llave con una gran estrella en la punta e invocó su báculo dejando a Shaoran boquiabierto. Acto seguido sacó una carta que se manifestó en forma de una especie de gato de cola larga y con una gema en su frente, que empezó a correr muy velozmente hasta desaparecer de la vista.

- Es la carta Rápida. Ella recorrerá los caminos hasta dar con el correcto en muy poco tiempo, sólo tenemos que esperarla.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos la carta reapareció y la siguieron. En media hora habían llegado al mismo descampado de la noche anterior.

- Muy bien Rápida, lo has hecho muy bien- Sakura acariciaba al animal que estaba sentado en su falda ronroneando.

- ¿por qué no usas a esa carta para encontrar el camino de regreso?

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? O_o

- Entiéndelo, si envío a Rápida para que encuentre la salida correcta no haríamos nada, hay demasiados caminos. Además, le podría pasar algo, ¿y si la atacan los lobos? Las cartas son mis amigas y no soportaría que les pasase nada.

Shaoran la miró asombrado ante lo que acababa de decir.

- Bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vengan a buscarnos. Si ven que no aparecemos, saldrán  a cercarnos, ¿no?

- Los monitores no salen a buscar a los extraviados hasta que no han pasado 3 días desde que se termina el plazo.

- Pues tendremos que esperar.

- Pero no tenemos comida suficiente.

- Cazaremos.

- ¿Cazar?

- Claro. Si hay lobos por aquí,- a lo que ella le entró un escalofrío- significa que hay animales con los que se alimentan. oh, pero… no tenemos armas.

- ^^ Yo tengo una carta que nos puede ayudar: Flecha. Además, sé algo sobre plantas comestibles… Tomoyo me hizo hacer clases para este tipo de cosas.

- ^^ Bien, entonces sólo nos falta encontrar un sitio de donde sacar agua. Iré a ver si encuentro algún riachuelo- dijo cogiendo su cantimplora. 

- Voy contigo.

- Tú te quedas. 

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Por tu brazo, debes descansar.

- Pe… pero…

- No voy a tardar nada, tranquila.

- ¿Y cómo encontrarás el camino de vuelta?

- Pues dejando señales.

- No me convence- él la miró- Al menos llévate a Rápida, ella sabrá guiarte- dijo con carita de preocupación.

- Está bien- a lo que Rápida saltó de la falda de Sakura y se puso detrás de él- no vamos a tardar nada.

- Eso espero…- suspiró mirando como se alejaban- tengo un mal presentimiento…- miró el camino con preocupación.

Sakura utilizó a Escudo por si acaso volvían los lobos, y con la ayuda de las cartas Espejo y Fuerza, montó la tienda y puso los sacos de dormir dentro. Sacó una sábana y la tendió en el suelo. Puso encima las luces para cuando fuera de noche, y preparó las cosas para cocinar, dejándolos al lado de la sábana. Miró su reloj, había pasado media hora y Shaoran no había vuelto. Empezaba a preocuparse, dentro crecía el mal presentimiento. Entonces, la carta Rápida apareció tan veloz como el Trueno.

- ¡¡Rápida!! ¿Dónde está Shaoran?- la carta dio un grito extraño y le hizo señas para que la siguiera- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Rápidamente se levantó, travesó a Escudo y empezó a correr detrás de la carta. Ésta brilló y el cuerpo de Sakura también hizo el mismo brillo: le estaba dando rapidez. Las dos corrieron muy veloces por entre los árboles, hasta llegar en un lugar donde se terminaron los árboles y se alzaba un ancho río de corrientes muy fuertes. Sakura miró por los lados, pero Shaoran no estaba. Entonces le vio: estaba agarrado a una roca en medio del río, con las aguas que le golpeaban con fuerza como si quisieran romper la piedra y llevárselo.

- ¡¡Shaoran!!

- ¿Sakura? ¡¡Sakura!!- sus manos patinaron de la roca.

- ¡¡Aguanta voy a sacarte!!

Se quedó pensativa, mirando el río y los alrededores. Con decisión sacó una carta.

- ¡Agua!

Y la figura parecida a una sirena apareció y se mezcló con el agua del río. Las fuertes aguas empezaron a apaciguarse hasta quedar inmóviles. Una ráfaga de viento cogió al chico, inconsciente, y lo llevó hasta la orilla donde estaba Sakura.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! ¡¡Shaoran contesta!!- empezó a practicarle los primero auxilios- ¡¡Vamos respira, RESPIRA!!

Siguió intentándolo hasta que, por fin, Shaoran sacó la poco agua que había tragado y se despertó.

- ¡¡Shaoran!!- se alegró mucho de ver que se movía- ¡¡¿Estás bien?!

- Sí- titubeó mientras se ponía de pie- creo que sí.

- ¡¡Qué bien!!- le abrazó- ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro!

- ******O.O******

- Deprisa, debes cambiarte de ropa o cogerás un resfriado. 

Volvieron al descampado y Shaoran entró en la tienda para cambiarse y secarse (que para su sorpresa se encontró con todo recogidito y limpio ^^). Al salir, Sakura había encendido un pequeño fuego.

- ¿Has encendido fuego?

- ^^ Sí, ha empezado a hacer frío. Y también he ido a llenar las cantimploras de agua- las tenía a su lado.

- O_o Vaya…

- Ven, siéntate.

Shaoran se sentó y los dos, al lado del fuego, conversaron animadamente. Shaoran le contó que se había caído al subirse en una roca de la orilla que resultó ser muy resbaladiza. Al caerse, Rápida se fue y pensó que le había abandonado, pero entonces oyó a Sakura. Por su parte, ella le contó como había utilizado a Agua y Viento para sacarle del agua.

- Bueno, ahora estamos en paz- dijo él.

- ^^ Sí, aunque no por eso voy a dejar de agradecértelo.

- ^^U

La mañana siguiente amaneció con mucho frío y con una niebla tan densa que no veían más allá de la puerta de la tienda, así que decidieron quedarse dentro por lo menos hasta que la niebla se disipara un poco. Dentro de la tienda se abrigaron, pues había una humedad que les calaba los huesos. Estuvieron escuchando algo de música compartiendo los auriculares del walkman de Sakura, hablaron de sus vidas, de las cartas y los guardianes de Sakura, se rieron… Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a sentir algo cálido en su interior, algo que hacía que quisieran estar juntos.

En todo el día la niebla no se retiró, así que tuvieron que comer dentro de la tienda cosas que no se tenían que calentar ni cocinar. La humedad y el frío eran cada vez más mayores y al anochecer entraron en sus sacos. Shaoran estaba muy bien dentro del suyo, pero por el contrario para Sakura era como si no se hubiera puesto nada puesto que los arañazos que tenía el saco permitían la entrada de todo el frío y la salida de todo el calor térmico. Así es que Sakura estaba temblando como una hoja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Shaoran la miró.

- Ttt… te… tennngo… muuu… cho… fffrío…- castañeaba los dientes- crrreooo… qqque… los… arañazzzosss… dejan… es…ca…ppparrr… el cccalorrr… Brrrrrrrrrrr… T_T

- Hum…- la miró- Te dejo el mío.

- ¡¿Qué?! O_O 

- Que te dejo el mío- bajó la cremallera del saco.

- ¡Estás loco!- ella lo volvió a subir- ¡Tú tienes que estar lo más tapado posible! ¡¡Te caíste al agua por dios, ¿es que no te acuerdas?!!

- Pe… pero…

- No te preocupes por mí- le sonrió- tú no debes pasar frío o enfermarías.

- Pero…

- ^^ Buenas noches.

Ella se tumbó sin darle tiempo a Shaoran de decirle nada. al cabo de poco, sin darse cuenta, se habían puesto uno al lado del otro, tocándose. Shaoran notó que Sakura temblaba.

- Sakura.

- Diime- intentó que no se le notara el castañeo.

- Si no quieres que te deje el saco… al menos compartámoslo.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! **O.o**

- Noto que estás temblando- ella no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza- ¿Y si eres tú quién enferma?

- Pe… pe…

- Es un saco muy grande si abro por aquí, cabemos. Al menos no tendremos frío ninguno de los dos.

Shaoran abrió una cremallera y el saco se expandió. Acto seguido tuvo que "ayudar" a Sakura a entrar, ya que seguía insistiendo en que no hacía falta.

Y allí estaban los dos, perdidos en el bosque en un día de mucho frío y con una intensa niebla, juntos en el mismo saco sin atreverse a mirarse. Poco a poco quedaban absorbidos por el sueño, y quedaron, sin darse cuenta, dormidos en un abrazo.

- Ya lo tengo- Shaoran apuntaba a un conejo con una flecha- Este no se me escapa- disparó y la flecha se perdió en los árboles- Creo que no soy muy bueno con esto…

- ¿Me dejas probar?- dijo Sakura.

- Ten.

- El conejo no se ha movido mucho, a ver si tengo suerte…- disparó.

- O_O Le… ¡Le has dado!

- ¿En serio? ^^ ¡Bien!

Recogieron su "presa" y se fueron al campamento. Allí, Sakura lo hizo en el fuego mientras que Shaoran fue a buscar agua.

- ¿Qué tal ha quedado?- Sakura observaba a su compañero que probaba la carne.

- ^^ ¡Huuum! ¡Está delicioso!

- ¿En serio? *_* Es la primera vez que cocino algo que no sean esos preparados para acampar.

- Pues está buenísimo. 

- ^^ Me alegra que te guste.

Los dos comieron, sonriendo, casi sin hablar.

- Oye, ya han pasado 4 días… A partir de mañana tendrían que empezar a buscarnos, ¿no?- dijo Shaoran.

- Eso espero, aunque tenemos que sumarle los 5 días que nosotros hemos tardado en venir.

- Suerte que tenemos a una cazadora experta. 

- **^^** Ha sido cuestión de suerte, nada más. La suerte es que sabemos "sobrevivir", y también que ahora nos llevemos bien. ^^

- ^^ Sí, es una suerte.

La noche había caído y los dos jóvenes entraron en la tienda y se metieron en el saco de Shaoran. Últimamente, al caer la noche, la temperatura bajaba en picado, además que les gustaba estar juntos. Se quedaban dormidos en seguida, ella le daba la espalda a él y él la abrazaba para protegerla del frío. En esos días pronto sintieron esa sensación cálida cada vez más intensa en su interior, aunque no sabían qué era.

Ya llevaban 10 días en el bosque y todavía no les habían encontrado. La noche del 10º día, Shaoran se despertó en la noche, seguía abrazado a ella. Con sumo cuidado se levantó para no despertarla y salió de la tienda. Aún era de noche, pero no hacía frío. Se sentó bajo un árbol, mirando las estrellas y la luna. De pronto, la imagen de Sakura apareció en el cielo. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se había sonrojado. ¿Por qué tenía ese comportamiento? Volvió a contemplar el cielo y de nuevo le vino esa imagen en la cabeza. Se levantó y sacó su espada. Se puso a practicar un poco algunos movimientos. Al mirar la espada, vio reflejada la cara de Sakura. ¿Otra vez? ¿pero por qué? Sacudió la cabeza y sin darse cuenta se cortó con la espada.

- ¡Auuuch, encima esto!- susurró llevándose el dedo a la boca.

Sakura parpadeó, medio dormida, pero se dio cuenta de algo y se desveló. ¿Y Shaoran? Se incorporó al tiempo que oyó movimientos a fuera, algo asustada, pero oyó a Shaoran susurrar y se tranquilizó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sacó la cabeza y le vio guardar su espada y sentarse en el árbol de antes.

- Oh… ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?¡¿Por qué?!- dijo mirando las estrellas- Acabaré loco- miró la luna llena y volvió la imagen de ella- Brrr…-sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces?- Sakura se había levantado y había llegado al lado de él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

A Shaoran casi se le para el corazón del susto.

- ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!! **O.O**

- ^^UUUU Esto… me he despertado y al ver que no estabas… pues he salido a buscarte… **^^**

Los dos estaban en silencio contemplando las estrellas.

- ¿Verdad que son preciosas?- dijo Sakura mirando las estrellas.

Shaoran la miró, fijándose bien en ella. Sus ojos brillaban al igual que las estrellas bajo la luz de la luna. Su piel, algo pálida y fina (como había notado ^^), adoptaba un color canela muy bonito. Su pelo casi rubio brillaba al moverse levemente por la brisa de la noche. Shaoran se sonrojó, y mucho, tenía delante a una joven bellísima. Realmente no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que podía verla así. Esa sensación cálida aumentó aún más en ese momento. Puso su mano sobre el corazón y notó esa sensación más concentrada. Eso que sentía era… ¿amor?

Sakura miraba las estrellas, y de vez en cuanto sus ojos miraban a Shaoran disimuladamente, y volvían a fijarse en las estrellas cuando veía que él la estaba mirando. Notó esa sensación cálida mucho más fuerte, sobretodo en el corazón. Se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban más intensamente. ¿Acaso se había enamorado? Se giró hacia él al mismo tiempo que él levantaba la vista.

- Sakura/ Shaoran- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se habían quedado a sólo 4 centímetros el uno del otro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que abrieron un poco sus bocas para respirar fuertemente. Sus corazones galopaban en sus pechos que se movían al compás de la respiración, con fuerza. Cada uno respiraba el mismo aire del otro. Sentían todo su cuerpo a punto de estallar, y hasta empezaban a marearse, tenían todos sus sentidos en tensión. Lentamente, sin pensar, como atraídos por una fuerza magnética, cerraron los ojos y se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios en un largo beso. Ni siquiera pensaron en lo que hacían, sólo se dejaban llevar. Notaron que esa sensación cálida les quemaba por dentro y recorría todos sus cuerpos hasta paralizar sus sentidos. Estuvieron así indefinidamente, pero algún día se tuvieron que separar (vamos, digo yo O.o). Vacilaron un poco antes de volver a abrir los ojos. No supieron qué decirse y no se atrevieron a mirarse. Finalmente no pudieron evitar coincidir la mirada. Cada uno vio al otro rojo, con los ojos palpitando de la emoción. No hicieron falta palabras. Sus ojos se medio cerraron, muy brillantes, y sus tonos coloreados se hicieron más intensos. Cerraron nuevamente los ojos mientras Shaoran cogía la mejilla de Sakura y la acercaba a él regalándole otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior. 

Shaoran abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos de sol le daban en la cara. Con algo de pereza miró su reloj: las 8 de la mañana. Entonces en su mente le vino lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**Pequeño Flash back**

Sakura y Shaoran siguieron besándose y cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

- Sakura…- dijo Shaoran con mirada tierna- ahora lo tengo más que claro que me gustas, me gustas mucho. Es más, me he enamorado locamente… es una sensación muy cálida… te quiero.

- Shaoran…- Sakura cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él- yo estoy sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que tú…

**Fin del pequeño Flash Back**

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa y giró la cabeza para ver a Sakura.

- Ô.o ¿Dónde está?

A su lado no había nadie, sólo la parte del saco de dormir vacía. Shaoran se sorprendió y se incorporó ¿Dónde se había metido? Normalmente era él quien tenía que despertarla con penas y esfuerzos (algo muy normal para ella). Rápidamente se puso su polo verde medio turquesa encima y salió de la tienda. No había nadie por los alrededores. Se puso las "bambas" fuera de la tienda y la llamó: nada.

- Qué raro… ¿Dónde ha ido? No noto su magia… ¿y si le ha pasado algo? ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡¿Sakura dónde estás?!! ¡¡¡Sakura!!!- empezó a llamarla desesperado.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, pudo notarla. Venía desde el cielo y en un minuto la veía volando, con una preciosas alas blancas que habían hecho que el chico creyera que veía un ángel. Sakura, que llevaba el báculo en la mano derecha y la mano izquierda haciendo una especie de cesto con su jersey, aterrizó suavemente en la hierba con una gran sonrisa mientras que sus alas desaparecieron en el aire.

- Hola. ^^

- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde has estado?- corrió a abrazarla- Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- ^^U Lo siento, creía que te despertarías más tarde. Quería darte una sorpresa.

- ¿_?

- He ido a merodear y he recogido moras, fresas, almendras… mira- dijo abriendo el jersey- ¡Son deliciosas!

- No deberías irte sola…- empezó a regañarla pero ella puso cara de perrito arrepentido y no pudo seguir- No… no me pongas esa cara… ^^UU Como mínimo podías haberme avisado.

- No quería despertarte… es que estabas tan lindo durmiendo… ^^

- ·_·UUUU

- ¡Anda, prueba estas moras, son deliciosas! ^^ Abre la boca…

Shaoran obedeció y, como si ella fuera su madre y él un niño pequeño, Sakura le puso una mora en la boca.

- ¡Ñam! ¡Qué ricas! :-9

- ¿Te gustan? ^^

- Mucho. ^^

Se sentaron encima de la sábana que Sakura había puesto antes de irse y se comieron las moras, las fresas y demás frutas que había traído. Cada uno le ponía la fruta en la boca del otro, riendo y jugando.

El día había amanecido muy soleado, pero a mediadas la tarde, el cielo se volvió gris y se oían truenos de lejos.

- Creo que va a caer una buena tormenta- dijo Shaoran mirando al cielo, en ese momento un rayo cayó de lejos y se oyó un gran trueno.

- ""O"."O""- a Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta y empezó a temblar- Shaoran… tengo miedo…- se abrazó a él.

- Tranquila, pronto pasará. Mañana ya se habrá ido- la consoló- Vamos, tenemos que recogerlo todo antes de que empiece a llover.

- Sí.

Recogieron todas sus cosas y las pusieron en las mochilas. Sacaron la comida que no tenía que calentar por si la lluvia les impedía cenar y la entraron en la tienda. Cogieron las mochilas y las pusieron en el tronco hueco de un árbol viejo, al mismo tiempo que llegó una brisa algo fuerte.

- Bueno, ya está. Espero que no hayan vientos muy fuertes, o de lo contrario podrían llevarse la tienda- dijo Shaoran comprobando la tienda- está bien clavada, no tiene por qué pasar nada.

- Oye Shaoran…

- Sí- la miró y vio que tenía alas- ¿Qué haces? O.o

- Voy a buscar más frutas del bosque, tenemos pocas provisiones.

- Pe… pero… ¿ahora? ¿Con el viento que hace?

- No me va a pasar nada, vuelvo en seguida. 

- ¡No!- la cogió por el brazo- No quiero que te arriesgues.

- Tranquilo, volveré en seguida, sólo iré unos 30 metros hacia allá.

- Suficientes para que te pase algo.

- Por favor… /;-;\- puso carita triste.

- -__- Ve con cuidado- la miró preocupado.

- Descuida. ^^

Sakura emprendió el vuelo ayudándose de la brisa, la verdad es que ese viento la ayudaba más que no la estorbaba. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla. 

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que Sakura había salido, y Shaoran no dejaba de buscarla en el cielo, preocupado. Ahora el viento era más fuerte que antes y arrastraba hojas por delante de la cara del chico, que se protegía los ojos con el brazo. No la veía. Estaba que se salía de sí mismo. Entonces oyó algo que venía del bosque.

- ¿Sakura?

 No hubo respuesta, así que se puso en guardia. Una extraña silueta apareció, parecía una persona pequeña sosteniendo algo. Entonces vio que ese algo tenía el aspecto de una niña pequeña, con orejas puntiagudas y pantalones bombachos, y lo que sostenía era el cuerpo de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura!- Shaoran no se atrevió a acercarse porque esa especie de niña puso la mano en alto para que no lo hiciera.

Se quedó mirando al ser, angustiado. Entonces, vio que Sakura estaba despierta e intentaba levantarse. La criatura, con sumo cuidado, la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Shaoran observó que ella tenía rasguños en la cara y en los brazos.

- ^^ Hola, Shaoran.

- ¡¡Sakura!!- ahora sí, se acercó a ella- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Perdóname…

- ¿Eh? O.o?

- Te prometí que no me pasaría nada, y una ráfaga de viento me ha hecho caer… pero estoy bien, sólo me hice unos rasguños con las ramas de un árbol.

- …- se había quedado sin palabras- ¿Y qué es eso?- miró a la criatura.

- "Eso" es una de mis cartas, Fuerza. No ha querido dejar que volviera a pie y me ha llevado a cuestas. ^^U- la carta hizo una leve reverencia delante de Shaoran.

- ·_·U Mu…cho gusto- Shaoran hizo lo mismo y miró a Sakura- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes- entonces la carta cogió el brazo izquierdo de la chica para que Shaoran viera que no era verdad- ¡Fuerza! ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Eh, qué es eso?- Shaoran vio que la zona donde había la herida que le había hecho el lobo anteriormente estaba sanguinolenta.

- Esto… creo que ha sido una rama…

- Déjame ver- Shaoran levantó el jersey y vio que la herida estaba algo abierta- se te ha vuelto a abrir la herida… y tiene muy mala cara- la miró con dureza.

- /_\ Lo siento… yo no quería… de… debí hacerte caso…

- O_O ¡Vamos, vamos! No te pongas así… no ha sido culpa tuya… tú no has hecho nada, no te preocupes- ella la miró apenada y él le sonrió, abrazándola- Vamos adentro… te curaré esto.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo sonrió mientras dejaba que él la guiara y cogió la carta que automáticamente se transformó y se puso en su mano.

Por la noche, la tormenta les había alcanzado y llovía a cantos. Hacía un viento muy fuerte, se veían relámpagos iluminar el bosque y se oían muchos truenos y muy fuertes. Sakura y Shaoran estaban intentando dormir, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada.

- ¡¡BRRRRRROUUUUUM!!- una enorme luz estalló en el aire seguida de un ruidoso trueno.

- ¡¡AAAAHHH!!- Sakura se abrazó a Shaoran, tanto que casi no se la veía.

- ¡Oye! Tra… tranquila… ///O////o////O///

- ¡Tengo miedo! _

- Anda, tranquila…- empezó a acariciarle el pelo- no va a pasar nada… yo estoy contigo- ella le sonrió tiernamente y puso la cabeza en su pecho- tranquila…- cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aire de su pelo.

- ¡Ahh! ^^ ¡Qué buen día!- Sakura miraba al cielo.

- Cierto, hace un sol increíble. ^^

- Realmente es precioso- Sakura miraba las flores que tenían gotas de agua en los pétalos- parece un cuadro. ^^

- …- Shaoran sólo la miraba a ella, sonrojado.

- ¡Oye, Shaoran!- de pronto la vio delante suyo y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

- "O"."O" ¡No me asustes!

- ^^U ¿En qué pensabas?

- ¿Eh? Pues… esto… /^//^/ en ti.

- //^///^//- se acercaron y se besaron- ¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer?

- ¿Qué?

- Ayer vi una zona del río tranquila, podríamos ir a bañarnos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Buena idea.

En la zona del río indicada, Sakura se quitó la camisa y los pantalones (tenía debajo el bañador, claro) y se tiró al agua. Shaoran la siguió y la observó: estaba preciosa. Volvió a sonrojarse y en su mente le vinieron los pensamientos que había sentido la noche anterior cuando la abrazaba. Sintió ganas de besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, explorarla… Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, muy rojo. ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas? Era de lo más impropio en él, aunque… tampoco antes había estado enamorado… no de esa manera. Volvió a mirarla y pensó en lo mismo. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza con más brusquedad, y se tiró al agua; le ardía el cuerpo.

Sakura le había estado observando des del agua. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? O.o? Le aparecieron unos interrogantes cuando le vio sacudir la cabeza. ¿Seguro que está bien? O.O??? Finalmente, puso la cara à ·.·???? Cuando le vio tirar-se de golpe.

- Shaoran… ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza, esta vez para sacar el agua de su pelo y su cara.

- Hombre, de golpe veo que te sonrojas y sacudes la cabeza y sin previo aviso te tiras como si estuvieras ardiendo.

- ^^UUUUUU "Muy equivocada no está" Esto… es que estaba pensando…

- ¿En qué?

- Pues… En hacer… ¡¡Esto!!

Shaoran se agachó y empezó a salpicar a Sakura con agua. Sakura le siguió el juego y se pasaron la mañana jugando con el agua al igual que dos niños pequeños. Más tarde volvieron a la tienda y almorzaron.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban tumbados encima de sus toallas, uno al lado del otro, tomando el sol. Shaoran miró a Sakura, ésta parecía dormida. La encontraba bellísima, allí durmiendo bajo el sol que le iluminaba la piel algo mojada. Habían vuelto al río porque hacía mucho calor y se habían dado otro chapuzón. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que Shaoran la miraba con una cara muy rara.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por la forma en que me mirabas.

- Sólo pensaba en lo bonita que eres.

- ****^^****

Los dos cerraron los ojos a la vez. Al cabo de poco, Sakura los abrió y miró a Shaoran. Recordó lo que había pensado la noche anterior, cuando le abrazó de esa manera. Tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo hasta estar pegada a él, besarle, explorar… Se ruborizó como una manzana madura y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso siendo tan joven? Ella siempre había pensado en cosas como besos, abrazos… pero… ¿eso? No, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza como fuese. Volvió a mirar a Shaoran, él la estaba mirando. Momentáneamente, evitaron las miradas, completamente rojos.

Volvieron a la tienda al cabo de un par de horas. Eran las seis, así que el sol aún calentaba fuertemente. Sakura, como hacía cada día desde que fueron atacados por los lobos, puso el Escudo rodeando toda la zona. Por el camino de vuelta, habían cogido más frutas de bosque, así que pusieron la sábana en la sombra de un árbol y se sentaron. Estuvieron comiendo las frutas y Sakura sacó una tableta de chocolate, la guardaba para un día especial, y ese día lo encontró perfecto para comérsela entre los dos. Se quedaron mirando y de nuevo les volvió ese pensamiento a la cabeza, cosa que les ruborizó de nuevo (je, je, je, como los hago sufrir :-9 soy muy mala). De pronto, el corazón se les volvió a acelerar, como en aquella noche en que se dieron su primer beso. Se acercaron y volvieron a besarse como en esa primera vez.

- Sakura…- la miró, sujetándole la cara con sus manos- Hay algo que se mueve dentro de mí, algo que me inquieta al verte y que me quema por dentro.

- A mí también. Es un sentimiento como el amor, pero éste es más… impulsivo, más incontrolable.

- Exacto. Yo ya no puedo más, necesito calmarlo.

- Yo también.

Empezaron a besarse con caricias. Despacio y con cuidado, Shaoran incorporó a Sakura encima de la sábana, al mismo tiempo que ella le desabrochaba el polo verde y él la blusa azulada… bajo la mirada de los árboles y del cielo.

- Buenos días- Shaoran miró a Sakura, estaban dentro de la tienda.

- -O- Bueeeeeenos días- le contestó ella medio bostezando. 

- ¿Has dormido bien? ^_^

- ^-^ Sí, ¿y tú?

- Mucho. ¿Sabes por qué?

- No. O.o?- esa cara hizo sonreír a Shaoran.

- Porque te tengo a mi lado.

- ^__^- entonces él la besó.

- Te amo, Sakura.

- Y yo a ti, Shaoran, más que a nada en el mundo. 

Después de haber desayunado, ambos miraban el cielo y las nubes, tumbados en la sábana que el día anterior había sido más que eso.

- Oye Shaoran…- dijo Sakura.

- Dime…

- ¿Qué significa para ti tu prima? 

- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿_?

- No sé… lo digo porque ella es muy protectora contigo.

- ^^U Bueno… verás… llevamos juntos toda la vida, y es como mi hermana. Si te refieres a alejarme las chicas… ella se enamoró de un chico que la dejó destrozada, y desde entonces que a mí me controla para que no me pase.

- ^^U Vaya… al igual que mi hermano, él es muy sobre protector conmigo.

Hablaron un poco más sobre las familias que tenían, y volvieron a contemplar las nubes.

- ¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí?

- 19- contestó Sakura, algo ausente.

- Me parece increíble que en 19 días nos hayamos enamorado de esta manera- ella le miró.

- A mí también me lo parece, es como si estuviéramos predestinados a perdernos.

- Yo me alegro de eso- con un rápido movimiento, puso la mitad de su cuerpo encima de Sakura y la miró fijamente- Porque si no nos hubiéramos perdido, yo ahora no tendría a la más hermosa de las estrellas bajo mi pecho, y tampoco podría besarla- cosa que hizo al acabar de decirlo.

- Eres muy tierno…- le miró con ojos dulces, pero entonces entristeció.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo poniéndose a su lado, bien cerquita (^^).

- Pues… no lo sé. Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán.

- Supongo que sí.

- Pero… ¿No te das cuenta? Tú tendrás que volver a China…- una lagrima brotó de sus ojos- y yo no podría ir a verte…

- Sakura…

- No quiero que te vayas…- dijo abrazándole- no quiero perderte…

- No me iré.

- O-o!

- Bueno, tendré que volver a China a la fuerza… pero te juro que antes de que termine el verano me tendrás aquí otra vez.

- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Y allí pasaron la tarde, tumbados, abrazados y dándose algún que otro beso (:P). 

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura fue a buscar más frutas del bosque y algo para almorzar (se había convertido en toda una experta en encontrar comida fácilmente ^^) mientras que Shaoran fue a buscar agua al río. Al volver, hicieron toda una comilona: conejo a la brasa (hecho por la carta fuego) con fresas silvestres, moras y pastelitos de postre. ¿Que de dónde sacó los pastelitos? Unas cuantas piñas y la carta dulce :-9.

Por la tarde, estaban tumbados en la sábana, conversando mientras tomaban el sol, cuando de pronto, Sakura notó algo y se levantó.

- ¿Sakura, sucede algo?- ella parecía muy concentrada, con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí… sí… ¡Sí, te oigo, puedo oírte!… ¿Me oyes?… a ver…- sacó el báculo y cogió una de sus cartas- Fuego, provoca un humo que se vea desde bien lejos- Fuego lo hizo utilizando la fogata- ¿Ves el humo?… ¡Bien!… Seguidlo… ¡Ya te noto!

Shaoran, en ese momento, notó la magia de Eriol, a lo lejos. Ahora lo entendía, probablemente ella estaba hablando con Eriol usando la telepatía. Pudo confirmarlo al cabo de unos minutos. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y un monitor aparecieron de uno de los caminos.

- ¡¡SHAORAN!!- Meiling se abalanzó a por su primo- ¡¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!!

- ¡¡SAKURA!!- Tomoyo hizo lo mismo que Meiling- ¡¡Suerte que no te ha pasado nada!!

- ¡Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling! ¡Qué alegría! ^^

- Hola Sakura, hola Li, qué gusto encontraros sanos y salvos- dijo Eriol.

- ¡Eriol! ^^- se abrazaron.

- ¬¬#- Shaoran- "O_O ¿Estoy celoso? O.o?"

- ¿Shaoran qué te pasa?- Meiling le miraba.

- ¿Eh? Nada, nada… ^^UU

- Bueno, he de felicitaros, muchachos- dijo el monitor- habéis sobrevivido como auténticos nómadas de los bosques.

- Bueno…- dijo Shaoran- Quién realmente se merece las felicitaciones es Sakura… ella es quien lo encontraba todo.

- ***^^*** No es cierto… lo hemos hecho en grupo.

- Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Y tú tienda?

- Esto… es una larga historia… lo de la tienda fueron unos lobos…

- ¡¿Lobos?!! ¡¡Ay Sakura no te habrán herido!!

- No te preocupes, Tomoyo… ^^U

- Bueno, las explicaciones ya las daréis en el campamento. Ahora, recoged vuestras cosas y vámonos- dijo el monitor.

Con la ayuda de sus amigos, en 5 minutos ya lo tenían todo recogido y las mochilas a punto (la de Sakura no pesaba… ni tienda ni saco, que se los habían llevado la tormenta ^^U).

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Shaoran tendiendo una mano.

- Vámonos- Sakura le cogió la mano.

- O.O???- los demás.

- ^^- ellos dos.

Siguieron el camino sin perder de vista a sus compañeros, cogidos de la mano, cosa que dejaba a los demás bien descolocados.

- … eso fue todo lo que nos pasó en el bosque- Sakura terminó la historia, claro está, modificando la parte en que usaron magia y sin contar lo de que se habían hecho novios.

- O0O!!!- se quedaron los amigos de éstos.

- ¡¡Guau!!- exclamó Naoko- ¡Esta historia es perfecta para hacer una novela! *_*

- ¡Yo lo encuentro tan romántico!- exclamó Rika.

- ¡Y con este final tan bonito!- dijo Chiharu.

- ^^UUU- Sakura y Shaoran.

- Bueno, primito- Meiling le dio unos codazos- Cómo aprovechaste el tiempo, ¿eh?

- //^//-//^//- Sakura y Shaoran.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos, observando a lo lejos el bosque desde la ventana de la sala de estar.

- Hoy es nuestro último día juntos…- Sakura le cogió el brazo- te echaré de menos… 

- Y yo a ti…

- Te quiero mucho…

- Yo también…- se besaron.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta, es de que Eriol, Tomoyo (con una cámara de vídeo) y Meiling observaban la escena, acompañados del padre de Sakura y la madre de Shaoran, que los habían venido a buscar. Al verles entrar, la pandilla les arrastró a los dos a ver esa escena.

- Tía…- Meiling miró a la seria mujer- ¿le dejarás volver verdad?

- Eso ya lo veremos Meiling, ya lo veremos…

Sakura se dirigía a casa, con cara muy preocupada. Hacía ya unos días que no se encontraba bien, y había ido al médico. ¿Cómo explicarle a su familia lo que le pasaba? Y peor aún… ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Shaoran? Desde que él se fue había pasado más de un mes, y todavía no había vuelto.

- Ya estoy en casa- dijo con el tono más desanimado posible.

- Ah Sakura, ¿ya has vuelto?- dijo su padre- ¿puedes venir un momento al salón?

- Sí- como si fuera un zombi, avanzó hasta llegar al comedor- U.U Dimmm… O_O ss… sa… sha… O0O

- Hola, Sakura.

- ;_; ¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!!!!- se abalanzó hacia él y le abrazó, llorando- ¡¡Shaoran, has vuelto!! ^____________________^

- Sí, Sakura, tal y como te prometí…- se besaron.

- Oh, Shaoran, no sabes qué feliz me haces… ^^- se volvieron a abrazar.

Cuando se hubieron calmado los dos, se sentaron en el sofá, claro está, juntos.

- Bueno Sakura…- dijo de pronto su padre- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

- ""O"_"O"" ¿E… el médico?- dijo apretando la mano de Shaoran que tenía cogida. 

- ¿Has ido a un médico?- dijo Shaoran, y ella asintió- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Esto…- dijo mirando la mano de Shaoran entre las suyas- veréis… lo que me pasa es que…

En una lujosa mansión, un año y medio más tarde…

- Shaoran, amor… ¿Puedes coger a Senshi?- Sakura sostenía un bebé en brazos.

- Sí, claro. Ven aquí, hijo- Shaoran lo cogió con mucho cuidado, entonces miró a Sakura, que tenía algo de barriguita.

- Ya está, ¿me lo pasas?- dijo cogiendo un biberón.

- Ten- se lo da- Dime Sakura…

- ¿Sí?- en ese instante él la besa.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Cómo no voy a serlo: hemos tenido a Senshi, nos hemos casado al poco de que naciera… y si no fuera poca la bendición… dentro de un tiempo nacerá Shansa…

- Que seguro que será tan hermosa como su madre… ^^

- Al igual que Senshi como su padre… ^^- se besaron de nuevo.

FIN

Notas de la autora (cómo no ^^):

Uolaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ^-^ Mucho gusto de verles por aquí otra vez ^o^ ¿Qué les pareció este fic? Es el primero que hago sin seguir la historia de Card Captor :-9 por eso me quedó tan "rarillo" ^^U

¡¡Oyeee!! T_T ¡¡Te has pasado mucho!

¿_? ¿Por qué dices eso, Kero?

¡¡Porque yo no he salido en ningún sitio!! ;_;

^^UUUUU Bueno… esto… je, je, je… Oye que tampoco aparece Yue y faltaban más de un personaje, ¡¡no eres el único!! ¬-¬

Pe… pero… yo no soy uno cualquiera… ¡si hasta ha salido la cámara de Tomoyo! ¡Y a mí, ni mencionarme! ;.; Snif…

Por favor Kero… U_U Haces una montaña de un grano de arena…

¡~¡ Snif… snif… eres muy injusta…

Di lo que quieras, pero si hubieras salido lo hubieras estropeado todo…

¡Mentira! Si yo hubiera salido, seguro que hubiera animado mucho más el fic. ^O^ 

Ya, seguro… U;U Bueno, para que veas que no soy tan mala… toma este pastelito como compensación. ^_-

*_* ¡¡Un pastelito!! ¬¬ Con eso no basta, me has herido…

Oh, lo siento mucho… (Kina abraza a Kero) ^^ Ten, un pastel de fresa, uno de chocolate y otro de limón, tus favoritos. Los he hecho para ti. ^__^

*______* Está bien, te perdono…… ñam, ñam… ^.^ Qué ricos…

^_- Ji, ji, ji… sabía que resultaría… bueno, ya saben, para dudas, comentarios, insultos, tomatazos, felicitaciones, ramos de flores…

E etás pahando… ñam… ñam…

^^U Es cierto… ¬¬ Y tú no hables con la boca llena…

Ale… ¡ñam!

A lo que iba, para cualquier cosa, aquí tienen mis direcciones: _kina.vero@andorra.ad_ y _kina_vero@hotmail.com_

¡Bechotes! ^x^

Kina ^_^ (Kina_Chan Saku ^_-)


End file.
